The Girl With Two Colured Eyes
by Brooke Vengence
Summary: Ivy Moore, Came down from the surface with her father Mike Moore, at the age of 11.When her father is killed Ivy then lives with Red Hook But later This girl with a Red eye with a Green one meets the Shane Gang Adventures happen with them. But Ivy Starts to fall in love with the apprentice of the man who Killed Her Father will Ivy fall in love with the boy or stop this boys Master
1. Chapter 1

The Girl with Two Coloured Eyes.

Prologue

Ivy's P.O.V

I opened my Red and Green eyes to see i'm in Red Hooks place in my room,my name is Ivy Moore I came from the Surface with my father,Mike Moore,who knew Will Shane before he disapperaed.

I've been living with Red Hook since i was eleven because Doctor Blakk killed my father with a ghouled Rammerstone, right infront of me.

Red Hook knew my father thats why he took me in and helped me make my mecha and Blaster and i also found the best slugs over the years.

As i got up,i put my short Black hair in two pig tails,put on my Blue shirt,pants,Black boots and my black shoulder pads on.

I got my slugs with my best friend and teammate Flamex,who is a Infurnes slug,on my shoulder,got my Blaster and went outside to ride Jinx, my Mecha after Red Hook told me to go get some parts for Blasters."Come on Flamex,lets go" I told Flamex as i got on Jinx.

We rode fast past some homes and some wild slugs.I made Jinx myself with all the knowloge i have of Mechas.I got off Jinx,went into the store and several minutes later i came out weighed down with large packages and i put them on Jinx, Then got on her and took the long senic route back to Red Hook's place.

With the packages in my arms i opened the back door with my back,with whats going on behind me i'll wish i took the short route back here.

Chapter 1

Ivy's P.O.V

As i pushed the door open with my back i didn't see Red Hook was being held againist the wall by Dr Blakks aprentice,Twist."I got wha you whanted Red Hook" I siad as i came in with my back still turned,and Twist and the five goons that were with him looked to see my back coming in.

"Iv..." Red Hook was cut short by Twist dropping him onto the floor as he siad " Now who's this Red Hook?"I turned around to see five Blasters with ghouls in them aimed at me. I looked stright at Twist and siad bravley "What do you want?"

Twist just smiled and siad" I need someone to fix and upgrade my blasster mabye you could do it" as he siad that i got a good look at him he had Blonde hair and a slight tan with Turquosie i could answer Red Hook answerd for me as he got off of the floor "Ivy would never work with or help anyone who works with Dr Blakk."

He then walked over to me and took the packages from me and walked into his work shop and shut the door,laving me alone with Twist and some all of a sudden Twist sent the goons back to the cidadel while he talks some sence into me.

When we were alone igot my Blaster out put Flamex in and aimed at Twist quicker than you could say Twist sore that i had my blater aimed at me he put his hands up in surrender and siad"Easy,Ivy is it? I just want to talk." I glared at him but put my Blaster away and started going to my room with Twist right behind following me.

As i enter my room and shut the door behind me Twist opens it back up comes in and closed i walked by my bed my slugs and Flamex jump out of their slug containers and start to play with that happens i went through my Blaster all of a sudden Twist asked me "Why don't you help annyone who works with Blakk,Ives?"I looked right at him in the eyes "Ok 1)Don't call me Ives and 2)I hate Blakk because he killed my father with a ghoul right infront of me leaving me a orphan before Red Hook took me in" i told him before tears started coming to my eyes started coming to my eyes while i still looked at him in the eyes.

"Whoa Ivy,don't cry sorry i know how you feel because Will Shane didn't save my father,also lleaving me an orphan"Twist siad he looked down and as tears fell down my cheeks.I wiped the tears away as i asked Twist "If I fix and upgrade your blasster will you go?"

"Yes, i will and I'm sorry about your father"Twist replied to me as he handed me his 's Blaster was black in some spots and the handle was loose."Let's see" I mutter to my self, it looked like a slug had hit it straight on.

"What happened, did a slug hit it straight on?" I asked as i got my tools from my draws, while Seer, my Thugglett Slug hopped onto my desk and started looking at Twists Blaster."Yeah a Slug did hit it stright on,whats your Thugglett Slug doing ?" Twist replied."Oh, don't worry seer always looks at Blasters i fix or make" I tell him kindly as i sat down and started working on he's Blaster,while Seer came and sat on shoulder.

Twist then sat down on my bed as my other Slugs waved to his Ghoul on his shoulderbut it didn't wave back at them."Why did Blakk kill your father Ivy?"Twist asked me suddenly.I turned around to face Twist to see him playing with his Ghoul on my bed"Blakk wanted information on Will Shane because my father knew him before he disapperaed and he knew all of the Shane secerts ,but my father didn't tell Blakk anything so he killed him With a Ghouled Rammerstone Slug"I told him looking straight into his Turquosie eyes. "And thats why i hate Blakk and why i won't help anyone who works for Blakk" i then added as i turned back to Twist's Blaster.

Then without any warning,Red Hook walked in and looked at Twist on my bed continuing to play with his Ghoul which was cute."Whats he doin here?" Red Hook asked me refurring to Twist "He whound not leave so i told him I'd fix his Blaster only if he'd leave after and he agreed Red Hook, so he'll leave after I finsh fixing this thing" I replied as went back to fixing the Blaster.

"Fine, do you want some food Ivy,you to kid?" Red Hook asked both of us."Yes we'd also like some food for my Slugs and Twists Ghoul please Red Hook" I told him looking up from the Blaster to see Twist and Him having a glaring Hook then went to get the food for us while we waited, knowing Red Hook It'll be awhile before the foods ready.

"What kind of a Slug was your Ghoul?" I asked Twist when Seer hopped on to his shoulder with his Ghoul. Twist then got up off my bed came and stood next to me and told me "Loki here was a Thugglett Slug like Seer."Seer then jumped off Twists shoulder and hopped over to my bed and started playing with my Boon Doc Slug ,Healer.

"Done" I exclaim an hour later as i finsh fixing Twists Blaster and giving it to him."Thanks,after me and Loki eat we'll leave."Twist told me as he takes a look at his we eat,Twist leaves with Loki waving bye to my that I drew some Blaster Designs for the rest of the day before i went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl with Two Coloured Eyes.

Prologue

Ivy's P.O.V

I opened my Red and Green eyes to see I'm in Red Hooks place in my room, my name is Ivy Moore I came from the Surface with my father, Mike Moore, who knew Will Shane before he disappeared.

I've lived with Red Hook since I was eleven because Doctor Blakk killed my father with a Ghouled Rammerstone, right in front of me.

Red Hook knew my father that's why he took me in and helped me make my mecha and Blaster and i also found the best slugs over the years.

As I got up, I put my short Black hair in two pig tails, put on my Blue shirt,pants,Black boots and my black shoulder pads on.

I got my slugs with my best friend and teammate Flamex,who is a Infurnes Slug, on my shoulder, got my Blaster and went outside to ride Jinx, my Mecha after Red Hook told me to go get some parts for Blasters."Come on Flamex,let's go" I told Flamex as I got on Jinx.

We rode fast past some homes and some wild slugs. I made Jinx myself with all the knowledge i have of Mechas.I got off Jinx, went into the store and several minutes later i came out weighed down with large packages and i put them on Jinx, Then got on her and took the long scenic route back to Red Hook's place.

With the packages in my arms i opened the back door with my back, with what's going on behind me I'll wish I took the short route back here.

Chapter 1

Ivy's P.O.V

As I pushed the door open with my back I didn't see Red Hook was being held against the wall by Dr Blakks apprentice,Twist. "I got what you wanted Red Hook" I said as I came in with my back still turned, and Twist and the five goons that were with him looked to see my back coming in.

"Iv..." Red Hook was cut short by Twist dropping him onto the floor as he said " Now who's this Red Hook?"I turned around to see five Blasters with ghouls in them aimed at me. I looked straight at Twist and said bravely "What do you want?"

Twist just smiled and said" I need someone to fix and upgrade my blaster maybe you could do it" as he said that I got a good look at him he had Blonde hair and a slight tan with Turquoise I could answer Red Hook answered for me as he got off of the floor "Ivy would never work with or help anyone who works with Dr Blakk."

He then walked over to me and took the packages from me and walked into his work shop and shut the door, leaving me alone with Twist and suddenly Twist sent the goons back to the citadel while he talks some sense into me.

When we were alone I got my Blaster out put Flamex in and aimed at Twist quicker than you could say Twist sore that I had my blaster aimed at me he put his hands up in surrender and said"Easy, Ivy is it? I just want to talk." I glared at him but put my Blaster away and started going to my room with Twist right behind following me.

As i enter my room and shut the door behind me Twist opens it back up comes in and closed i walked by my bed my slugs and Flamex jump out of their slug containers and start to play with that happens I went through my Blaster suddenly Twist asked me "Why don't you help anyone who works with Blakk,Ives?"I looked right at him in the eyes "Ok 1)Don't call me Ives and 2)I hate Blakk because he killed my father with a ghoul right in front of me leaving me an orphan before Red Hook took me in" I told him before tears started coming to my eyes started coming to my eyes while I still looked at him in the eyes.

"Whoa Ivy, don't cry sorry I know how you feel because Will Shane didn't save my father, also leaving me an orphan "Twist said he looked down and as tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped the tears away as I asked Twist "If I fix and upgrade your blaster will you go?"

"Yes, I will and I'm sorry about your father "Twist replied to me as he handed me his 's Blaster was black in some spots and the handle was loose. "Let's see" I mutter to my self, it looked like a slug had hit it straight on.

"What happened, did a slug hit it straight on?" I asked as I got my tools from my draws, while Seer, my Thugglett Slug hopped onto my desk and started looking at Twists Blaster."Yeah a Slug did hit it straight on, what's your Thugglett Slug doing ?" Twist replied. "Oh, don't worry seer always looks at Blasters i fix or make" I tell him kindly as i sat down and started working on he's Blaster, while Seer came and sat on shoulder.

Twist then sat down on my bed as my other Slugs waved to his Ghoul on his shoulder but it didn't wave back at them. "Why did Blakk kill your father Ivy?" Twist asked me suddenly. I turned around to face Twist to see him playing with his Ghoul on my bed "Blakk wanted information on Will Shane because my father knew him before he disappeared and he knew all of the Shane secret's ,but my father didn't tell Blakk anything so he killed him With a Ghouled Rammerstone Slug "I told him looking straight into his Turquoise eyes. "And that's why i hate Blakk and why i won't help anyone who works for Blakk" I then added as i turned back to Twist's Blaster.

Then without any warning, Red Hook walked in and looked at Twist on my bed continuing to play with his Ghoul which was cute."What's he doing here?" Red Hook asked me referring to Twist "He wound not leave so i told him I'd fix his Blaster only if he'd leave after and he agreed Red Hook, so he'll leave after I finish fixing this thing" I replied as went back to fixing the Blaster.

"Fine, do you want some food Ivy, you to kid?" Red Hook asked both of us. "Yes we'd also like some food for my Slugs and Twists Ghoul please Red Hook" I told him looking up from the Blaster to see Twist and Him having a glaring Hook then went to get the food for us while we waited, knowing Red Hook It'll be awhile before the foods ready.

"What kind of a Slug was your Ghoul?" I asked Twist when Seer hopped on to his shoulder with his Ghoul. Twist then got up off my bed came and stood next to me and told me "Loki here was a Thugglett Slug like Seer. "Seer then jumped off Twists shoulder and hopped over to my bed and started playing with my Boon Doc Slug ,Healer.

"Done" I exclaim an hour later as I finish fixing Twists Blaster and giving it to him. "Thanks,after me and Loki eat we'll leave." Twist told me as he takes a look at his we eat, Twist leaves with Loki waving bye to my that I drew some Blaster Designs for the rest of the day before i went to sleep.

Chapter Two

Ivy's P.O.V

It's been a week since I fixed Twists Blaster and right now I'm with The Shane Gang in their Hideout,I'm now part of the Gang because Red Hook asked Eli to let me join.

Right now Kord,(a CaveTroll) and Trixie,(a Camera Girl) are playing a Video Game,which Kord is loseing badly to Trixe. Eli,(The Shane),is cleaning the Blaster Red Hook only maded two of,Pronto,(a moleinolid),is making food with bugs in that happens I'm playing with my Slugs:Heat (Forgesmeater Slug),Bash (Rammerstone Slug),Healer (Boon Doc Slug), Bubbles (Bubbaleone Slug),Icy (Frostcrawler Slug),Taze (Tazerling Slug), Boom (Xmitter Slug),Seer (Thugglett),Sting (Speedstinger Slug),Stinks (Toxis Slug),Flamex (Infurnes Slug),Loopy (Flooper Slug),Melody (Slyren Slug),Redrock (Lavalynx Slug) and Spirit (Frightgheist Slug).

When all of a sudden a yell was heared from outside"Come on out Shane and face me!" I knew it was Twist straight away,we all got our Blasters and Slugs and gathured outside with me hidden behind Trixe and Kord.

"Come on Twist we've got a awsome new slinger" Eli told Twist as he motioned me to come forward. As I came forward and stood next to Eli Twist looked awestucked " Iv...Ivy? What are you doing here?" Twist asked as he lowed his Blaster he had aimed.

"Oh,I'm part of the Shane Gang now s we're enemys Twist?" I told him as I loaded Flamex into my Blaster and took aim with the rest of the Gang."But if you leave now you won't get hurt Blondie."

But Twist then took a shot at Eli who doged it,Twist then fired Loki at me hopped over to me and onto my shoulder while Seer did the same and the two started chirping (Growling in Loki's case) in Slug.

"WHAT IN SLUGTERRA?"Twist,Trixie,Eli,Kord and Pronto yell at the same time at the same time while I pet Seer and Loki and shrugged as I say" Well it looks like Loki won't hurt me Twist."I then walked up to Twist and gave him Loki and siad "Leave Twist,please"looking at him then walking back to the Gang I pointed at Kord "You, me arm wrestle" I told him smiling while Kord smiled back at me and siad "Oh ho ho your on Ivy,but you can't hurt me girl." We all then went inside,but before I did I looked back at Twist and shore him still looking awestruck at me.I gave him a small wave and smile before heading inside

Later that night I was still up and playing with my Slugs, I was in my PJ's a baby blue Tank Top with some Black Sweat pants with my hair down "Guy I do_"_ I ask my Slugs_. _"I mean he is Dr Blakks apprentice, Blakk is the one who killed my I can't stop thinking about his Turquoise eyes, his Blonde hair and, no! Stop Ivy you can't love him plus even if he did love me back Blakk would just keep us apart" I tell my slugs before I sighed and stoped playing with them to walk over to my desk to work on some Blaster designs.

After that I went down stairs to make myself a snack before going to sleep, when I looked at the clock I shore that it was I made my sandwich my Red and Green eyes landed on an envelope,with my name on it.

As I left my sandwich on the plate it was on, I walked over to the envelope and picked it up opened it up and read it:

_Dear Ivy_

_I must tell you this, I am in love with you I have been since the first time I shore you at Red Hooks. You probably don't love me back but I will not hurt you in a duel unless I have told Blakk will keep us apart if he found out about us, So if you love me back Send a letter to me by Slug and I will know_

_ Love Twist._

"So he does love me" I mutter to myself. I then shoved the letter in my pocket quickly ate my snack, ran up to my room got a piece of paper and started writing my reply back to Twist.

5 minutes later I was done I then reread it quickly.

_To Twist, I also am in love with you ever since I meet you. We must keep this a secret so Blakk doesn't hurt us._

_I hope to see you again Love Ivy_

"Come here Bash, you can deliver this letter I said as I put my letter in an envelope gave it to bash put them in my Blaster and shot them towards the citadel.

Then as I fell into a deep sleep I was hoping Twist got My letter.


End file.
